The broken code
by Brentinator
Summary: When Jack feels like he has broken the code he lives by, he comes out to his fellow students, and they feel betrayed. That is, until RASH comes back, and is ready to take out the entire dojo, and Jack's friends. Thanks for 100 stories! Rated T for safety. Sequel to Resurfaced.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

"We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal, and honest, and never say die."

Jake tosses and turned, with those words ringing in his ears, as he flipped on his side, sighing.

"You scaled a 90 floor building, took out a agent with his own tranquilizer dart, and saved the life of a foreign prince. That was a test, Jack. A test you passed with flying colors."

Jack groaned quietly as he turned to his stomach.

"You lied to me! You broke the Wasabi code! I'm out of here."

Jack sighed, flipping onto his other side.

"You cannot tell anyone about this for their safety. Not your friends, family, nothing."

Funderburk's words rang in his ears as he flopped onto his back, trying to sleep.

"Jack? Did we break the Wasabi code?"

Even though he originally denied Milton's words, he was starting to believe them, as he slammed his head into his pillow before he heard his door open and a brown ponytail pop up on the side of his bed.

"Jacky?" A small voice asked, which belonged to his three year old sister, Abigail, which made him sit up as she crawled onto his bed with tears in her eyes.

He reached over and wiped some off her big red cheeks before sighing.

"What's wrong, Abby?"

"Mama and Dada are gwone again and I had a bad dweam. Can I slweep with you?"

Jack smiled as he lifted up his black blanket, leaving her to crawl in beside him and hold her small bear in one arm while holding onto him with other.

'This is why I lied. To protect mom, dad, Jerry, Rudy, Kim and Abby. I didn't break the Wasabi code. I'm still being loyal to my friends. I just...stretched it a little."

Jack smiled at his own reassurance before kissing Abigail's forehead.

"I love you, Abby."

And with that, he fell asleep.

 _ **Well guys, the day is finally here. I have published my 100th story! Thanks so much to everyone who reads this! Especially EmeraldTulip, Stardust16, Aliqueen16, The Fourth Bionic and The Elite Bionic. No offense to my other friends, but these five got me to where I am today, and without them, I probably would have left by now. So thanks so much guys! Everyone else as well, I couldn't have gotten this far without you! *internet hugs* you were there for me when the going got tough, and when I complained about EVERYTHING.**_

 _ **Hope you guys like my 100th story!**_

 _ **Over and out.**_

 _ **Susz.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

Jack smiled at his little sister, who was clinging tightly to his hand as she was skipping beside him and singing quietly as he walked into the dojo, making him chuckle.

"Hey Jack!" He heard his sensei greet as his sister smiled and yelled.

"Wudy!" And ran over to him, hugging him.

"Hey Abby." Rudy smiled as he looked at Jack. "Parents are out of town again?"

Jack nodded as Abigail ran over to the other three students, who immediately stopped what they were doing.

"JJ! Milty! Kimy!"

"Hey Abby." Kim smiled as Abigail hugged her before asking.

"Do you like Jacky?"

Kim blushed furiously as she glanced at Jack before Rudy interrupted.

"Ok, Abby, why don't you go watch a movie in my office?"

"But I wanna do this!" She protested as she stuck her lip out, pouting.

"Sorry Rudy." Jack apologized as he looked at his sister.

"Well, let's see what she's got!" Rudy announced as Jerry grabbed a small dummy and a board.

"Rudy, are you sure this is the best idea?" Jack asked as Rudy scoffed.

"How do you think I started karate? Ok, smash the board. Jack, show her how it's done."

"Yah!"

The board split as Jack grabbed another one as Abigail yelled.

"Hi-yah!"

And the board split.

"Was that good?"

"That was great, Abby! Try taking down this dummy." Rudy suggested.

Abigail stood in front of it before doing some complicated moves to take it down, including The Fire Dragon kick, a move that Jack still hadn't mastered yet.

"Good job, yo." Jerry congratulated as Rudy suggested.

"You know what, I'm gonna contact your parents and ask if you can take karate here."

"Yay! Thanks Wudy!" She smiled before going over to Jack.

"Did you see me Jacky?! I'm gonna be just like you!"

"Yeah. You were great." Jack smiled, hiding slight jealousy. Even though he shouldn't be jealous of a toddler, she knew moves he hadn't even mastered.

Abby then went into Rudy's office and turned on Frozen, which she always brought with her whenever she and Jack went to the dojo as Kim came over.

"She's pretty great."

"Yeah, pretty great. She isn't that good though, I mean, just cause she can do a Fire Dragon Kick, doesn't make her all that great."

"Jack, you don't need to be jealous of your little sister. She might know a move you don't, but where do you think her interest for karate started?"

"The Bobby Wasbai movies?"

"No, Jack. You." Kim told him before starting up again.

"Hey Jack? Are there moves you can't do cause of your hand? I mean, you just got your cast off yesterday." Rudy asked.

"It'll be fine. I just need to be careful." Jack assured his sensei.

"Ok then, why don't your spar with Jerry then?" Rudy suggested as they both stepped into the mat and Rudy allowed them to start.

Jack and Jerry both started fighting, but soon enough, Jack was caught in his own thoughts.

'Is Abby better then me? Should I tell them about me and Milton? Will they-'

Then he was interrupted by someone grabbing him and flinging him on the ground, his head making contact with the ground as he groaned.

"This is so not normal, man. I just beat Jack, yo!" Jerry realized in shock as Rudy helped Jack up.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know." Jack sighed.

"I want you to go rest." Rudy told him.

"What? I just got back, Rudy. I'm not gonna go sit out!"

"Jack, I'm worried about you. Just go sit down for ten minutes, please." Rudy begged as Jack groaned before going into his office to see it was his lease favorite part of Frozen, the part his sister always sang to.

"Hey Jacky. Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He told her, not wanting to let her know what happened as he sat beside her while she cuddled up to him as the sounds of 'Do you wanna build a snowman?' Faded into his ears as he drifted off.

 _ **Hope you guys like this chapter!**_

 _ **I'm off for the night.**_

 _ **Over and out.**_

 _ **Susz.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2.

Jack walked into the cafeteria and grabbed his lunch before sitting with Jerry, Milton and Kim.

"Hey Jack." Milton muttered as he continued to work on another one of his "brilliant inventions".

"How's babysitting duty?" Jerry teased as Jack rolled his eyes before taking a bite out of his apple before someone put their hand onto his shoulder as both he and Milton turned around to see a unfamiliar man as he spoke.

"Come with me."

The boys both stood up as they followed the man into one of the rooms, Jack laughing.

"Um, this is the janitor closet."

"I know." The man replied before taking off his mask, both Milton and Jack relieved.

"Funderburk? What are you doing here?"

"The government sent me here. Shane broke out of jail, and is specifically after you two. He's after me as well."

"What about Gray?" Milton asked, fear in his eyes as Funderburk sighed.

"Grey was assassinated yesterday on her way to the Baltimore Academy."

Milton's eyes filled with tears as he looked down while Jack sighed.

"What do we do?"

"We don't want you two to make the same mistake. She told her father about it, and even though her father took it as a joke, Shane took it as a threat. No matter what you two do, do not tell anyone. Your lives depend on it."

The two teens nodded as Funderburk put back on his mask and left while the teens walked back to the cafeteria.

"Yo, what was that about?" Jerry asked.

"Oh, that, was, um-"

"My second uncle." Jack interrupted as Milton elbowed him.

Kim and Jerry acted like they knew what that was as they continued eating.

A few hours later, Jack and Abigail got home as she started asking questions.

"How did you get huwt on your last trip?"

"I fell at the airport."

"Where did you go?"

"The Baltimore Academy in Washington D.C."

"Why?"

"Stop asking me questions!" Jack yelled, making Abigail gasp as her lip trembled before Jack realized what he did before he hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Abby. I just haven't been feeling great these past few days."

"It ok, Jacky." She smiled as she hugged him before asking. "Can we pway a game?"

"Sure. What do you wanna play?" Jack asked, expecting her to say either Candy Land or something Frozen related.

"I wanna pway doctwer. You be sick, I take cawre of you." She giggled as Jack sighed, but in good nature as he let her take him to her pink Frozen themed room.

"Now lway down." She told him as she grabbed her doctor's kit as he laid down, having to shift which ended up with his feet hanging out of the bed.

"Hellwo Jacky Bwewer, I Doctwer Abigail. I gonna give you a chweck up." She smiled as she slid her stethoscope into her ears and placed it on his chest.

"Your heawtbeat is good." She told him as she continued to check several body functions before coming to her conclusion.

"You have a bawd case of j-ea-lousy." She sounded out.

"I do, huh? What do I do for jealously?" He asked.

"Wha you do fowr evewething! Hug!" She smiled as she tackled hugged him before he pinned her and blew a raspberry on her stomach, making her squeal.

He did it a few more times, not wanting her to start crying as she climbed on his back.

"Go, howsey, go!"

Jack smiled as he took Abigail piggy back around the house just as they heard two voices yell.

"We're home!"

 **Hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **Please update soon!**

 **Susz.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3.

Jack smiled as Abigail ran in front of him, opening the door to the dojo as she yelled.

"Come on, Jacky! I'm so exwitced!"

Before running in while Jack ran in as well.

"Senswi Wudy! We awre hewre!"

Rudy came out of his office, smiling as he handed the newest, and youngest, member of the Bobby Wasabi dojo her gi and white belt.

"Kay, go change." He smiled as she giggled before running off.

"She's gonna do great." Kim smiled.

"I hope so." Jack sighed as his first day of karate flashed in his mind.

Flashback...

"Faster, Jack, faster." His grandfather sighed as Jack continued to go faster before doing a kick and falling. "Jackson, what was that?"

"I'm sorry, I just got distracted and-"

"You can't get distracted. Otherwise then you will fail. Start again. From the top."

Jack started again as he heard his cousin come in, who had been taking karate a year longer.

"I'm ready for my lesson, Sensei."

"Go change, Kai. We'll start in a minute." He told the older boy as he told Jack to stop.

"We'll start again tomorrow."

"But I thought you said I needed to practice."

"Well, now I'm saying we're done for the day. I need to work with the student who has a chance." He replied as the younger boy stopped and went to change, looking at his white belt, sighing as he thought.

'I do have a chance. And I will do whatever it takes to become a black belt-no, to become a sensei. No matter what.'

End of flashback...

"Jack!" Kim yelled as she startled the teen.

"Yes?"

"You just missed Abby take down Milton. It was pretty funny." She laughed as Milton scowled.

"Well, I can add beaten by a two year old to my list of embarrassing moments. Gah!"

Abby ran up to him, smiling.

"Did you see me, Jacky?!"

Jack picked her up and tossed her in the air, making her squeal.

"Yes I did. You're doing great." He smiled as he kissed her forehead before putting her down.

She ran back to Rudy as he heard him say to her.

"Abby, do you know the Wasabi Code?"

She nodded as she put a fist in her hand and said.

"We sweawr by the wight of the dwagon's eye, to be woyal, and honest, and nevewr say die."

"Good job!" Rudy congratulated as she giggled.

Then Jack's worries came back about him and Milton breaking the Wasabi Code came back, as he finally decided to tell someone, despite what Funderburk said.

"Guys, there's something I have to tell you guys." He sighed as Milton grabbed his arm, which he just shrugged off as he started explaining.

"Milton and I didn't go to Washington for winning a essay contest...Milton and I are spies."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4.

"Jack, how could you tell them?" Milton demanded as the members of the dojo were curious.

"What do you mean you're spies?"

"How did you become spies?"

"Is this how you really got hurt?"

"After what happened at the ceremony with the prince, Milton and I were drafted by a agent who had us work for him in order to stop cyborgs from taking out the human race. After we defeated them, which involved me breaking my hand, we found out one of the guys we had been working with was evil, and he's been after us ever since." Jack explained.

"Why didn't you tell us until now?" Jerry asked.

"Because our lives have been threatened, along with our friends and family." Milton told them.

"Ever since we were told we couldn't tell you guys, I've felt like that Milton and I broke the Wasabi code. And while I had dismissed those fears for awhile, after I saw how good Abby was, I panicked. I'm sorry guys." He told them, hanging his head low before they heard someone clapping their hands.

"Shane!" Jack and Milton yelled, holding out their fists.

"What a heartfelt speech. Too bad I have to destroy you guys now." He told them as a few of his men grabbed Rudy, Jerry, Kim and Milton, tying them up while Shane grabbed Abby and pulled his gun out.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" He yelled as one of the guys grabbed his waist, restraining him as Jack realized it was a android.

"Jacky...I scawed." She whimpered as a loud noise went through the room, making her cry as Jack realized he had slapped her, making him bite his lip and struggle against his grip.

"It's your choice, Jack. Your friends...or yourself. Tick Tock."

 **Cliffie!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5.

Jack bit his lip as he thought about his options here. His fellow students were tied up, he was being restrained by a cyborg and Shane had his sister while holding her at gunpoint.

"I don't have all day, Jack! Choose already!" Shane interrupted him. "I thought you would give yourself up for your friends. What about your little "Wasabi Code"? You don't wanna break it again, do you?" Shane asked as he pressed the gun to Abby's head, making her start sobbing.

"Wait!" Jack yelled. "Take me."

"Wise choice, Jackson."

Jack winced at the sound of his name before he saw a familiar figure come into the dojo.

"Not if I can help it." The figure mumbled before kicking Shane in the back while knocking him to the ground and deactivated the cyborgs. "Get out of here and leave them alone, or otherwise I'm turning you over to the police."

Shane ran as the figure knocked the cyborgs over and undid the knots in the rope before turning to Jack.

"Kai? Why are you here?"

"I was going to get some Captain Corndog's when I saw that one guy pointing the gun while holding onto Abby. I was not pleased, so I saved your sorry butt."

"Thanks man."

"I know we're not on the best terms, and we probably won't ever be, but we are still family. I wasn't about to let you die." Kai told him before leaving.

Then Abby ran up to Jack and hugged him before he noticed his shoulder getting wet.

"I-I was so scawed, Jacky..." She whimpered.

"Shh, you're ok now." He told her while wrapping his arms around her before looking up at his friends. "I'm sorry I put all of you in danger."

"WE put you in danger." Milton added.

"And I understand if you wanna kick me out of the dojo." Jack sighed.

"Me t- ok, I'm not agreeing with that one."

"Jack, it's ok. We understand." Kim smiled.

"Thanks guys." Jack sighed as he looked at Abby's face. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not weally."

"Ok, I'm ending practice early today. I think everyone needs to just calm down." Rudy sighed as he went into his office.

"Come on cutie. Let's get you home and get that covered up before mom and dad see."

"I think I have something you can use." Kim smiled as she opened up her purse and pulled out a tube of concealer before putting it on Abby's cheek, who had now fallen asleep as Jack asked.

"Do you need someone to walk you home?"

"That'd be nice." Kim smiled as the pair walked out of the dojo, Jack carrying his sleeping sister with one hand while holding Kim's hand with the other.

The end.

 **I know this isn't my longest story, but I had a lot of fun writing it.**

 **I'll be finishing Force Of Nature soon as well, and get back to work on Why. (Writer's block stinks)**

 **Also, check out mine and Oliver Mcfly's collaboration on his profile called "The Plan For Power"**

 **Over and out and thanks for reading**

 **Susz.**


End file.
